


All the Colors of the Sunsets...

by Muggleishly



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggleishly/pseuds/Muggleishly
Summary: Deet finds comfort in Rian's bed, but breaks his heart in the process.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	All the Colors of the Sunsets...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomsonmysleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/gifts).



It's like a noose around her neck. A proverbial love story so undeniable that even Thra will have it written. It's a part of the density of the world they whisper as she tries her hardest not to break. Her heart has always been gentle, but now she must have a hardened one. At least until she could save him, this was no place for the meek and soft-spoken.

  
She clutches the bedsheets below her as his hips rock into her slowly with tears threatening to spill. They roll hotly down her cheeks, and he bends down to kiss them away. He whispers sweet nothings into her ear as he promises the world. A world that could never exist on this plane or in her reality. He promises a world of happiness, and she knew that those were words of false hope.  
Yet, she allows that falsehood to remain within her heart as his hips rock forward again.

A gasp escaping her lips before she pushes up to meet his thrust. This sends him deeper into her, straight to the core. He growls his pleasure lowly, and she gasps in surprise at being stretched so decadently. His mouth on hers as hot and deviant as the sins of the world.

The next thrust is wilder and rawer. It sends an electricity down her spine as she cries his name.  
"Rian! Rian, please." Deet pleads as his hips begin to snap forward in harsher but moot tones. It's like the paling of the sunset, all the like of colors but a dulling of the senses. She knew that he was trying to drive her wild, make her something other than what she had become. Though, he would never succeed in that. She wasn't meant to be his.

  
Then suddenly, his thumb is grazing her clit in time with his thrust. Each thrust growing harder and needier as he whispers her name over and over. Her low hiss of his name demands that he quicken the pace, his lips moving to work against her own once more. Deet can only allow the sensations of the presents to invade her. They temporarily take away the longing in her heart.

A small puff of air leaves his lungs as he stares at her, laying strung out underneath him. Her gasps of orgasmic pleasure filling something empty inside him. He groans into the thick humid room as he tries to remember the last time someone did this to him.  
She clenches around him as he gives a few more shallow thrusts of his hips. Her name grounds off his lips before his face is burying into her throat to leave lazy kisses there.

"Rian…" She manages to whisper into him as he sighs in contentment. "I have to go soon."

  
He pulls away to look at her pointedly, before shaking his head. She can see the crushed look in his eyes but ignores it in favor of her own heart. A heart that was still tender and a heart that broke under the gentle and breathy tones of her lover. The colors between them were no longer moot, or grey-they were almost neon in the definition.

  
"Stay with me." He whispers into the quiet of the room—his wish soaking into the walls, another broken love story that would never come to be. Deet simply shakes her head before rolling away from him. Her arms stretched high above her to work out the kinks in her neck.

"You know I can't, Rian. I'm expected back at the Castle of the Crystal. If the Skeksis..." She stammers back as the twist in her stomach tells her otherwise. She ignores it as she stands to gather her clothes before pulling her tights up her thighs.

The impatience in her growing as the thought of a love story blooming between them sends her scurrying out the door. The last thing she hears as it closes behind her are words that haunt her heart.  
"I know, but I need you…."


End file.
